Crimson and Silver
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: AU Yu Yu HakushoYGO crossover Ryou meets Kurama at an awards ceremony. They become fast friends, but Ryou's family doesn't approve of his interest. Can he and Kurama stick together? YAOI
1. Character Profiles

YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED UNTIL THIS INFO HAS BEEN READ!  
  
Crimson Silver Character Profiles  
  
Ryou Kingsley Age: 17 Occupation: Full time student Other Info: Younger than twin brother by 4 minutes; top student in school district; friends with Yugi and Yami Mouto, Seto Kaiba, and Malik Ishtar Hobbies: Reading Lives: Domino, Japan  
  
Bakura Kingsley Age: 17 Occupation: Student; part time worker at car garage Other Info: studies Ancient Egypt on the side Hobbies: none Lives: Domino, Japan  
  
Yugi Mouto Age: 16 Occupation: Student; part time worker at Grandfather's antique shop Other Info: Friends with Joey Wheeler, Ryou Kingsley, Seto Kaiba; third highest student in school district Hobbies: Puzzles and games Lives: Domino, Japan  
  
Seto Kaiba Age: 17 Occupation: Owns large computer company; student Other Info: Friends with Yugi Mouto, Ryou Kingsley; second highest student in school district; adopted; adoptive parents dead; provides for younger brother: Mokuba Kaiba; boyfriend of Joey Wheeler Hobbies: none Lives: Domino, Japan  
  
Joey Wheeler Age: 16 Occupation: Works part time at local arcade; student Other Info: Mother and Father separated; lives with father; has younger sister: Serenity Wheeler  
  
Hobbies: Arcade games Lives: Domino Japan  
  
Kurama Minamino Age: 17 Occupation: Student; employed at his Mother's greenhouse Other Info: Friends with Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi; top student in school district; Father died when he was 1 Hobbies: Crossbreeding plants Lives: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Age: 17 Occupation: Works part time at local fast food resteraunt Other Info: Lives with his Mother; Father died when he was 4; friends with Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi; High school drop out Hobbies: none Lives: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Hiei Jaganshi Age: 16 Occupation: Full time Student Other Info: Best friend of Kurama Minamino; second highest student in school district; twin brother of Yukina Jaganshi; lives alone with sister Hobbies: Trains at dojo; swordsman Lives: Tokyo Japan  
  
Thomas Koenma Occupation: Tokyo High School Principle  
  
Ms. Genkai Occupation: Teacher at Tokyo High School  
  
George Oni Occupation: Tokyo High School Counselor  
  
Shiori Minamino Age: 42 Occupation: Owns local greenhouse; Kurama's mother Other Info: none Hobbies: none Lives: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara Age: 18 Occupation: Full time worker at training dojo Other Info: High school drop out; boyfriend of Yukina Jaganshi Hobbies: none Lives: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Yami Mouto Age: 19 Occupation: Full time worker at Grandfather's antique shop Other Info: Has a knack for reading people's personalities; friends with Ryou Kingsley, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba Hobbies: Reads a lot on Ancient Egypt Lives: Domino Japan  
  
Solomon Mouto Age: 53 Occupation: Owns an antique shop Other Info: Tends to be a little on the crazy side; friends with James Kingsley Hobbies: Pricing antiques Lives: Domino, Japan  
  
Malik Ishtar Age: 18 Occupation: Works part time at local ardcade; part time college student Other Info: Has a major crush on Ryou Kingsley Hobbies: none Lives: Domino, Japan  
  
James Kingsley Age: 38 Occupation: Archeologist Other Info: Wife died when children were 9; friends with Solomon Mouto (Yugi and Yami Mouto's Grandfather) Hobbies: none Lives: Domino, Japan 


	2. Chapter One

Hey! I really hope you enjoy this, and because this is a new thing for me, I'm hoping that I like it as well! Any and all reviews are accepted; I'd like to know what I could do to improve this, because, as I said, this is totally new for me. If you have not read the character profiles yet, please go back and do so now, they are needed to understand the changes I have made within the characters. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything related to either, nor do I claim to.  
  
This story will contain Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
"Blah" - Speech  
  
'Blah' - Thoughts  
  
-Blah- - Emphasized or stressed words  
  
****Blah**** - Flashback or dream  
  
*~*~~*~* - Scene change  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Crimson and Silver  
Chapter One  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
17-year old Ryou Kingsley nearly ran in his haste to get to his house. A broad smile was plastered onto his face, and his eyes were glowing with pride. His house came into view and he sped up as he caught sight of his brother working on the lawn. Bakura Kingsley, Ryou's twin brother, raised an eyebrow as Ryou gave him a running jump of a hug. Ryou giggled insanely as he and his brother fell onto the grass, and hugged Bakura repeatedly.  
  
"'Kura! I got it! I got it! I'm going!" Ryou's voice was muffled by Bakura's silver hair.  
  
Bakura hugged Ryou back awkwardly and raised another eyebrow. "Ryou? What are you going on about?"  
  
Ryou pulled back and grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. "I'm going to Tokyo! I'm the top student in the district!"  
  
Bakura smiled and lifted himself off of the ground, helping Ryou to his feet. "That's great. Who else is going?" He took Ryou's bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked into the house.  
  
Ryou laughed again and ran over to grab the cordless phone. "Seto is the second and Yugi is the third."  
  
Bakura set the bag down on the couch. "I would've thought it was the other way around. That Yugi kid always has a book in his face, just like a certain someone I know." He flicked Ryou's nose.  
  
Ryou scrunched his nose up. "Yeah, yeah. Yugi fell back when he went on that trip with Dad and his grandpa. Speaking of Dad, is his cell phone on?"  
  
Bakura checked his watch. "Most likely. He's usually taking a break right now."  
  
Ryou smiled and dialed his father's cell phone number. Moment's later, he was wildly talking about his school and the trip to Tokyo. Bakura rolled his eyes and went back to the lawn.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Miles away in Tokyo, another 17-year old was making his way home. Kurama Minamino was taking things a bit slower though, as he talked quietly to his best friend.  
  
"Hiei, are you going as well? I didn't get a chance to see if you were one of the other two." Kurama gently brushed his long crimson hair over one shoulder.  
  
Hiei snorted. "You took to much time boasting on about being the number one student in the district. Yes, I'm going. I number two, so I'm right behind you."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Yukina will be happy."  
  
Hiei lifted his head to the sky. "I suppose she will be. But, I think she's disappointed that her school isn't sending anyone for the awards."  
  
Kurama looked over to his friend and studied him closely. "They're not going to send anybody?"  
  
Hiei opened his bag and began fishing for his keys as they rounded the corner to their houses. "They didn't think that it would be fair to send three students, when they had almost twenty within the requirements."  
  
Kurama frowned. "That's too bad. Anyway, my mother has offered to drive you and Yukina up there if your not taking the bus. She'll be driving Yusuke and Kuwabara as well."  
  
Hiei paused in his search for his keys. "She's taking that oaf?"  
  
Kurama grinned. "Oh, Hiei. You have to remember that Kuwabara is Yukina's boyfriend."  
  
Hiei scowled and resumed his search. "I try not to."  
  
Kurama stepped onto the porch of his house. Hiei pulled out his keys and looked up at Kurama. "You don't seem to be excited about going to the awards, Hiei."  
  
Hiei shrugged. "It's an award. Nothing to get excited about." He waved his good-bye and crossed the street to his house.  
  
Kurama shook his head and entered his own home. "Mother! I'm home!"  
  
His mother emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Hello, Kurama dear."  
  
Kurama placed his bookbag onto the ground next to the door and walked over his Mom. He picked her up as he hugged her and she smiled. "You seem quite happy, Kurama."  
  
Kurama placed her down and kissed her forehead. "I am. It turns out that I am the top student in the district, and that Hiei is the second."  
  
Kurama's mother, Shiori, clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful! You can invite Hiei and Yukina over for dinner tonight, and we'll celebrate!" She then went back into the kitchen to prepare a large meal for her son, herself and their guests. Kurama smiled and went back into the livingroom, where he proceeded to call Hiei and invite him to dinner.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou looked at himself nervously in the mirror for the millionth time that day, and picked at his school uniform. Running a shaky hand through his long silver hair, he called out for his brother.  
  
Bakura entered Ryou's bedroom and frowned. "Ryou, what's wrong?"  
  
Ryou glanced at Bakura, and then looked back to the mirror. "How do I look?"  
  
Bakura looked his brother over quietly. "Fine. Stop worrying and get your stuff into the car. Dad said that the bus will be at your school soon to pick you three up."  
  
Ryou squeaked and ran past Bakura. Bakura chuckled and gathered his brother's bag, before following Ryou out of the house. Ryou gave his Brother and Father a quick hug and kiss before bolting down the street towards his school.  
  
Ryou was gasping for air by the time that he arrived at the school steps. Many of the school's staff was outside, and his chocolate eyes scanned the grounds for his two friends. Spotting the deep blue uniforms, he made his way over to Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow and gave Ryou a puzzled look as he noted Ryou's flushed face and gasps for air. Noticing Seto's look, Ryou answered when he regained his air supply.  
  
"I ran."  
  
"Oh," Seto paused. "Any particular reason why?"  
  
Ryou looked around the school yard once more. He didn't look at Seto as he answered, "Thought I'd be late."  
  
Yugi smiled. "You're nervous, Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi and frowned. "Of course I am. It's not every day that we go to Tokyo to receive an award for being the top students in the district. And, it's also not everyday that I have to make the opening speech for the ceremony."  
  
Yugi quirked his head to the side in curiosity "-You- have to?"  
  
Ryou began fidgeting with his uniform once more. "Yes, I was told last week."  
  
Seto opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a nearby teacher's call of, "Bus!"  
  
True to his word, a large gray bus was pulling in front of the school. Seto, Ryou, and Yugi made their way over to it, and followed a few of their teachers on board. Many students and teachers from many different schools could be separated into groups by their uniforms and most were seated with their schools. So, following example, the three prodigies sat in a group with their teachers. Ryou's stomach jumped in nervousness as the bus pulled away from the school, and his thoughts turned to the speech he was going to be making later that very day.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama ran the brush through his hair once more before walking out of the house and across the street to Hiei's. Yukina was sitting on the porch, playing with the kitten that Kuwabara had given her for their two year anniversary. She smiled at him and blushed when he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Kurama moved into the house and smiled widely when he heard Hiei's frustrated curses.  
  
Kurama stepped up the stairs and followed the angry calls to Hiei's bathroom, where Hiei was standing in front of the mirror, glaring at his hair. Kurama laughed loudly as Hiei's glare moved from his hair to his uniform. The black jacket was buttoned weirdly, and the white shirt underneath wouldn't lay right. Kurama decided that it would be a nice thing to save his friend and helped him get his hair to spike up right, get his shirt to lay properly, and get his buttons done normally. Hiei scowled at him when he was finished and tugged on Kurama's long red strands.  
  
"How the hell do you get this to look so nice -all- the time?"  
  
Kurama laughed and brushed the stray stand back. "It's called, I take my time with my hair."  
  
Hiei scowled once more. "You should get going. The bus will be by the school to pick you up soon."  
  
"You should come with me. Yukina will be fine with my mother by herself."  
  
Hiei followed Kurama out of the bathroom. "It's not your mother I'm worried about, it's that oaf of a boyfriend she has."  
  
Kurama grinned. "She'll be fine. Please come with me. I don't want to go in there alone. I know the awards aren't until tonight, but they're having some pretty fun activities for the students, and I'd like it if you joined me."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I'll go with you, but, if Yukina is molested by Kuwabara, I'm blaming you."  
  
Kurama scowled. "All right."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou growled as Seto reached over to pinch his cheeks. They had stopped at the last school before they arrived at the award building, and Seto had gone all motherly on him.  
  
"Aw, look at my wittle Wyou. He's all growed up! He's making speeches without me now." Seto pinched his left cheek and Ryou growled even louder. As he growled, two young men passed by them, on their way to the back of the bus, and one of them laughed as he looked at Ryou. Ryou swatted the hand away and growled as Yugi giggled.  
  
"The next person who touches me will be bitten." Ryou crossed his arms and glared at the back of the seat in front of him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama laughed as they stepped onto the bus and passed a pale haired person growling at their companion, who was pinching their cheek. Kurama only caught a glimpse of the glaring face, and was unsure of their gender.  
  
He laughed even louder as he heard the soft voice growl out, "The next person who touches me will be bitten."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow in the person's direction and sat down next to Kurama. "Those two were actually allowed to come to a place like this? They sound like bantering children!"  
  
Kurama frowned. "Hiei, you are such a serious person. Lighten up a bit, will you?"  
  
Hiei looked away, and scowled.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he followed Seto and Yugi down the street. They had been allowed to walk around the city, allowing their families time to arrive. Tokyo was a large bustling city, and Ryou had no desire to lead his two friends and get themselves lost. Seto grumbled something quietly and led them around a corner. Ryou got bored and decided to strike up a conversation with his companions  
  
"So, Seto, is Joey coming up?" Joey was Seto's boyfriend. Ryou hadn't seen the blonde in a while, and was wondering if the two were still romantically involved.  
  
Seto continued walking, searching for the restaurant that he wanted to take his friends to. "Yes, he's coming up with Mokuba. He'll be with Yami and Solomon. Are Bakura and your father coming?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy's driving Malik and Bakura up."  
  
Yugi piped up from next to Ryou. "Malik? Why is he coming?"  
  
Ryou laughed a bit. "He has been bugging me about coming with, and I couldn't say no to him. I mean, he is one of my better friends."  
  
Seto smiled triumphantly as he found the restaurant. "Sounds like someone has a crush on you."  
  
Ryou dropped his hands and blushed. "He does not!"  
  
Yugi giggled as they entered the building. "Now that I think about it, I have seen him looking at you funny lately."  
  
Seto laughed, "Funny? He stares at you with little stars in his eyes!"  
  
Yugi backed Seto up. "Yup! You could find the Milky Way in his eyes when he looks at you!  
  
Ryou crossed his arms and blushed again. "Malik is not gay."  
  
"Oh, I think he may be." Seto found them a seat and stared Ryou down. "Just watch him this evening. You'll be surprised."  
  
Ryou didn't comment, he only glared and blushed faintly.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama and Hiei were eating in a friendly silence when the young men from the bus entered the restaurant. Hiei narrowed his eyes and Kurama couldn't help but smile as he caught their teasing conversation. It seemed, yet again, that the pale haired person was the butt of the jokes.  
  
The tallest boy in the group laughed as they past their table. "Funny? He stares at you with little stars in his eyes!"  
  
The smallest one took his side. "Yup! You could find the Milky Way in his eyes when he looks at you!"  
  
The pale haired person blushed and crossed their arms. "Malik is not gay."  
  
That solved the mystery! That person was a young man! Kurama's eyes glinted as he smiled. "Aha!"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow and stared at Kurama as he held a piece of food up to his mouth. "Aha?"  
  
Kurama blushed. "Don't ask."  
  
Hiei kept his brow raised, but didn't question further.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura let out a yelp as Ryou gave him a running jump of a hug, once again. He could feel Ryou shaking, and he peered into his brother's face, concerned.  
  
"I so do not want to give a speech in front of all these people!" Ryou groaned as he attempted to hide in Bakura's jacket. Bakura laughed and pried Ryou off of him, pushing him towards their father. Ryou gave him a hug, and bit his lip as he looked around. "Where's Malik?"  
  
Bakura smirked. "The psycho is over there." He motioned over towards Seto. "Wouldn't shut up about you the whole ride here. I had to threaten him with duct tape."  
  
Ryou blushed and walked over to the group of people around Seto. Joey was attached to his waist, Mokuba was bouncing happily from his spot next to Joey, Yami and Solomon were quietly talking to Seto, laughing as Seto tried to shake Mokuba off of his hand. Ryou smiled his greetings to Yami, Solomon, Joey and Mokuba. Malik was standing next to Joey, laughing at Yami, who was groaning about the heat, and how his leather pants were sticking to him. Ryou smiled at him, and mentally noted that Malik's eye lit up even more.  
  
When the teachers came by and started rounding up the students, parents, siblings and friends, telling them that it was time that they got into the auditorium, Ryou swallowed repeatedly. Malik noticed this and took Ryou's hand. He squeezed it in a comforting manner and smiled as he let go.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Ryou smiled nervously and followed his history teacher into the large auditorium.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama grinned as Hiei began fidgeting with his uniform again. The students were seated within the first three rows and were waiting patiently for day one of their awards ceremony to begin. Finally, the lights dimmed and a stocky young man came out onto the stage. He stepped in front of the microphone and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I'm Michael Evans, and I will be presenting your awards to you tomorrow. At the moment, we will be opening this three day event with a speech and literature presentations from our many students. I present you with Ryou James Kingsley, who will give our opening speech."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou stepped out onto the stage, a folded paper in his hand. He stepped in front of the microphone, brushed his hair out of his face and began with his speech.  
  
"Welcome to the Tokyo Student Awards Ceremony. I am Ryou Kingsley of Domino City High. We all have worked extremely hard over the years to get here, and I am honored to be the top student in my district. Parents, family and friends of the students here today, I really hope that you are as proud of us as I am. I never expected to be here, never expected to be standing before you all. Over the next three days, we will be showing just how hard we have worked to succeed in our goals to be here, and how we are being rewarded greatly. Each of us will be receiving a scholarship to the college of our choice, and will present to you a piece of literature. As we go through the days, awards will be given to the students according to our rank among the districts. I do hope that you will praise your schools students, as well as the students you do not know. Now, with those things said, onto day one!" Ryou smiled as he received applause from students and faculty.  
  
His eyes met with his brother's and Bakura gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Ryou breathed a great sigh of relief as he moved off of the stage.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama clapped his hands together, joining in with the applause. The boy, Ryou, was obviously nervous, and even Kurama admired his courage. There was at least five hundred people in the large room, and that large amount was enough to scare anyone. Unconsciously, Kurama's emerald eyes followed Ryou's movement off of the stage, and he was slightly put out. He decided then that he would like to talk with that boy, maybe even become a friend. Kurama smiled widely.  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
End Chapter One. Hope you liked it!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
